My version of the second season
by PrincessMelody1297
Summary: what i think the second season might be like. I know this might not happen.


**My version of the second season**

By Rachel Watson

Nina's POV: I can't believe this! Gram let me come back to Anubis house! I can't wait to see all of my friends again. Now, if you're asking about me and Fabian…we are an item. We've talked over video chat, over the phone, over emails and sometimes he comes to visit me. Well here I am in front of Anubis house. Oh look, their waiting for me.

Fabian's POV: Nina's cab pulled up. I can't wait for us to finish what we started. Also, I wanted to talk to her about being my girlfriend.

Amber's POV: Yeah! Now my BAF Nina is back! From what I hear…she and Fabian are an item.

Nina's POV: I got out the cab and was hugged by not Amber, but Fabian.

Fabian's POV: Amber let me go up to hug Nina. So I ran up to Nina and picked her up and spun her around.

Nina's POV: I love it when Fabian picks me up and spins me around.

Amber's POV: I took a picture and sent it to Patricia, Mara, Mick, Jerome, and Alfie.

Nina's POV: Fabian then put me down and we went in the house. Fabian then said let me take your bags up. You get relaxed.

Fabian's POV: I took Nina's bags and took them upstairs. I then took an engraved necklace from me to Nina. It said "You are my shining star, F.R." I put it in a decorative box and left it on her bed. Then wrote a note and taped it on a flower. I then left the room.

Nina's POV: I then went to go change my clothes, when I finished I saw a necklace engraved that said "You are my shining star, F.R." Hmm, who do I know that's initials are F.R.? Oh I know Fabian Rutter. So I took the necklace downstairs so Fabian could put it on for me. I also saw a rose with a note that I love you.

Fabian's POV: I saw Nina come down with the necklace. I said "you got it then". She smiled and said could you help me put it on. I got up and took her necklace. She moved her hair and I wrapped her necklace around her neck and clasped it shut. Nina then turned around and kissed me.

Amber's POV: I waited downstairs to see Nina and Fabian kissing. They then broke apart when Nina saw me. Fabian's eyes were still closed and he said Nina…will you be my girlfriend? I heard Nina say yes. Then the door opened and Joy came through.

Joy's POV: I came in to see Fabian hugging Nina. I then started to cry and sat on the couch.

Nina's POV: I feel bad for Joy. So I went to go comfort her.

Joy's POV: I felt Nina's hand on my shoulder, so I looked up.

Nina's POV: I relaxed Joy and said to her. "I know a great guy for you. His name is Carlos. He was like a brother to me. I can call him and let him talk to you."

Joy's POV: I felt better. Maybe me and Nina can be great friends. Besides, Fabian looks real happy with Nina and I could be happy with this Carlos guy. So then I said to Nina "I would like that Nina and I hope you and Fabian live happy together. Can I have Carlos's phone number?" I then took the number and left to go call Carlos.

Nina's POV: I felt happy that I could help Joy. Fabian then came over and said "you did great." He then gave me a hug and a kiss. Fabian the said "hey, let's watch a movie." I said "what movie?" Fabian held up The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of The Dawn Treader. I said "I love that movie"! So Fabian took it and put it in the DVD player. Everyone else came to watch. We all had popcorn. When that movie I played the Prince Caspian film. We could have watched the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe when Victor said time for bed. So we all got to our rooms and changed and fell asleep. The next morning, Amber woke all of us Sibuna's up because she saw Rufus.

Rufus's POV: Oh great. Now the dumb blond saw me. Well still I can kidnap the chosen one and her boyfriend.

Fabian's POV: Now that Rufus is back. I have to protect Nina.

Nina's POV: Now that Rufus is back. I have to protect Fabian.

No one's POV: So Nina and the others ate breakfast and left for school. They were walking when Jerome said let's have a race. When everyone finished they didn't see Fabian or Nina. They looked around when they saw Nina being dragged then Fabian being dragged off to a red van. Everyone was chasing after the van but then had to stop because of school. Back in the van, Rufus had taken Fabian and Nina to the old warehouse. Fabian and Nina woke, but before they could say anything Rufus came and held a knife up to Nina's neck and he kept asking for the cup and elixir. Fabian was pleading with Rufus to let Nina go. Rufus then dropped Nina and went to Fabian. But Rufus was so old that he turned in to sand that blew away. Then Mick and the others came to the rescue.

Mick's POV: We saw Nina and Fabian. But where is Rufus? Maybe he gave up.

Fabian's POV: So Mick and the others found Nina and I and we went back to Anubis house. Maybe I can ask her to join me for a non-candle-light dinner. So I set up a non-candle-light dinner in me and Mick's room. Also, to help I put a "don't disturb or you'll get it" sign on the door. I better go ask Nina if she wants to join me.

Nina's POV: Oh My Gosh! Fabian just asked me to dinner…in his room. Oh I have to ask Amber to help me pick out my outfit.

Amber's POV: Yea! Nina asked for my help. I got it. I need to ask Fabian to wear his prom tux that way Nina can wear her prom dress. So while Nina was in the shower, I asked Fabian to get his prom tux on.

Nina's POV: Once I finished I saw my prom dress on my bed. Amber then came in to fix my hair and small unnoticeable makeup. She then left the room so I can put on my dress and shoes. After I finished, I went to go meet Fabian, who had on his prom tux and we went in his room to eat.

Fabian's POV: This is the greatest idea I ever had. Nina looks so pretty like she always has.

Nina's POV: I love his idea and I look like a princess. I was looking at his guitar on his side wall. I asked Fabian if I could play it.

Fabian's POV: I go up and let Nina play my guitar. I asked "what are you going to play?" Nina said mine by Taylor Swift. Nina then strummed the chords and sang the words. When she finished I clapped and said let me do a song. I sang introducing me by Nick Jonas. After we ate, I turned on a dancing song and it was called Dance with me by Drew Seeley and Belinda. We danced and then we went in the living room because I had a poem for Nina. It was called "For my love, Nina"

It goes…

My love, Nina

Sweet as a flower

Cute as the moon

My love shines bright for you

And only for you

You are my world

The whole truth

No lie, I love you

Do you love me?

I hope you do because

You're lucky you're lucky to have

A smart boyfriend like me

For you my Nina, are

Like Juliet and I am

Romeo, you are also like

Susan and I are like Caspian

For you and only you

I show my love, my love

To you my one, true, love Nina

I finished and Nina clapped so did the others. I then went up and kissed Nina. We then left for our separate rooms to change clothes. When we changed, we watched a movie and fell asleep. When I woke up, all the furniture was moved back and Nina was dancing like Mary from Another Cinderella Story when she was having a dance battle against Joey Parker. Nina was so good I watched her.

Nina's POV: I woke early and moved the furniture so I could practice my dance moves. What I didn't know was that everyone was watching including Fabian. See I never told anyone I could dance. After I finished, everyone clapped and Fabian hugged me from behind. We all got ready for school.

Fabian's POV: Jerome and the others were watching around until we got in the school safely. We got through our lessons and then I was at my locker when Nina came running to me with a bruise on her right cheek and a black eye. I asked "What happened to you?" She said "This kid Josh was trying to kiss me but I slapped him and he hit me harder" Then I saw Josh come down the hallway looking for Nina. I turned to Nina and told her to go back to Anubis house but take Mick and Mara and Jerome with you. She ran and I turned back to Josh's direction and walked over to him. I said "Excuse me but are you Josh, the one that hit my Nina?" Josh said "yeah why?" I said "I am her boyfriend and to make things better." I punched Josh in the face then said "That was for Nina and if you hurt her again, you'll get it." I then ran away to go check on Nina. When I got in, I saw Nina pinned up against the wall by Jerome. He kept saying "Take it back, Martin" and Nina said "No!" I saw Jerome lift his hand and hit Nina. That was when I struck Jerome across the face and wrestled him. The next thing I know Mick pulled me off Jerome and Alfie was helping Jerome up. Jerome said "What is your problem, man?" I said "You pinned Nina to a wall and hit her." Mick then let go of me and I stormed in my room and locked the door. Mick then came to the door and knocked on it and said "Fabian, dude have you forgotten that we share a room. Come on, I need my stuff."

So Fabian opened the door and threw out Mick's pillow, covers, and sleepwear. Then Fabian put up a sign that said **will only allow the girls and Mick and Alfie.** Alfie then said to Jerome "Dude, you really screwed things up." He then left. Nina then said "Guys, now is not the time, I have to speak to Fabian."

Nina's POV: I went to Fabian's door and knocked on it then said "Fabian, can I come in." I backed up and heard a lock unlock and I saw a red-eyed, teared-face, messy haired Fabian. I then ran up and hugged Fabian. I then went in his room and he followed, but left the door at a crack. We sat on his bed and he started to cry. I hugged him and relaxed him and he said…

Fabian: I'm so sorry Nina, I'm so sorry.

Nina: Why?

Fabian: Because I can't even protect you. Let alone love you. I'm just a loser.

Nina: Hey now. You're not a loser and you can protect me and love me. Besides I didn't fall in love with a loser, I fell in love with a winner. (Looks at the window to see it raining)

Fabian: But that's not enough (Gets up and runs outside with no jacket or umbrella and turns around facing Anubis house and screams…) I'll never be enough for you Nina! I couldn't even protect you from that Josh kid or even Jerome not even Rufus!

Nina goes outside and yells to Fabian saying…

Nina: You are enough for me Fabian and I don't care that you can't protect me! We all have problems! But all I care about loves you!

Fabian: But I am unsure about myself. I mean look at me do I look like someone who really deserves to be loved! (Kneels down in the rain and stays in a kneeling position. Nina goes closer to Fabian and kneels down with him.)

Nina: Yes. You do deserve to be loved Fabian, look around you. You have 7 friends and a girlfriend who loves you. What more could you ask for? (Helps Fabian get up)

Fabian: I want to sit out here for a little with my guitar.

Nina: Okay. (Goes to get Fabian's Guitar)

A few hours later, Nina went to go check on Fabian to see he was gone with his guitar. So Nina got on a jacket and called Mara with her. They looked behind Anubis house to see an unconscious Fabian. So Nina and Mara carried Fabian into the house and put him in his bed. Then Nina saw a note taped to Fabian's broken arm. It was from Josh. It said

Fabian, I hurt you

Since you hurt me

I hope you enjoy

Pain because if

I see you or your

Girlfriend, I will

Personally crush you both

Josh

Nina looked from the note to Fabian, then fell on Fabian's bed and cried. When she finished she was still crying but she was talking sadly.

Nina: Fabian…please, I need you. I need you more than ever. I need you to protect me. Oh please, oh please wake up. I want to see your brown sweet eyes; I want to hear your cute British accent. I'm just so scared right now. Please wake up. WAKE UP! PLEASE! Fabian you can't quit on me! I need you. Who else am I going to say good morning to? Who am I going to hold or laugh with? Who else is going to protect me from Josh or Rufus?

Nina turns her back on Fabian and kneels on the floor and cries. Meanwhile, Fabian starts to wake; when he does he looks around and sees Nina crying. So he got up and comforted Nina then said weakly…

Fabian: Nina. You have me to do all of those things. Don't you worry okay? And you were right, I am enough for you.

Nina: Good because you might need Mick for something. This was on your body when Mara and I found you.

Fabian looked at the note and woke Mick up. He told Mick that he would give Mick 20 dollars to beat Josh. Mick agreed. The next day, everyone got dressed for school. Nina was walking with Amber, Mara, Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie. Mick and Fabian were in Mr. Sweet's office with Josh. Josh tried to attack Nina and Fabian but Mick stopped him. Fabian was trying to help Mick. Everyone at Anubis house was waiting to see if Fabian and Mick were in trouble. Minutes turned to hours, than Fabian and Mick came through the door. Mick said…

Mick: Hey Guys do you want hear the good news or the bad news first?

Alfie: Bad news.

Mick: Fabian and I have detention for 2 weeks.

Nina: No. Fabian it's our two year anniversary next Friday.

Mara: Yeah Mick. It's going to be out two year anniversary the same day.

Fabian: Nina. I'm really sorry.

Mick: Yeah me too Mara, really sorry.

Fabian: But do you want to know the good news?

Nina: What?

Mick and Fabian: Josh got suspended! And we get Saturdays off.

Fabian: So we can just have our anniversaries on Saturday. Also, I haven't forgotten something…Happy early birthday Nina. (Hands Nina a box)

Nina saw an engraved locket that said "You're a star". When Nina opened it she saw her on 1 side and Fabian on the other. She saw a button on the back that said press here. She pressed it and Fabian's voice was on. It was singing…

My sweet Nina

Pretty as a flower

I love you

My Susan

My Juliet

I'll always love

You…Nina

(Song ends)

Nina: (Goes to hug Fabian) Fabes thank you. You're the best. (Hugs him)

Fabian: Ahhhh, but there is 1 more thing. (Fabian gives Nina a blue and gold music box that played Athena's song from the little mermaid 3: Ariel's beginning. Nina was amazed when she opened it. A mini Fabian and Nina popped up but they were a mermaid and merman. Nina shed a tear and hugged Fabian saying "Thanks you so much. I love it."

Fabian's POV: I didn't tell Nina but she has 1 more present and it's going to be delivered here at Anubis house…Amber told me that Nina likes dogs, so I ordered 1 for her. I hope she likes it.

The birthday

A few months later, it was July 7th, Nina's birthday. The rest of the Anubis house members had set up a surprise birthday party for Nina in the living room. So no one except, Fabian, Amber, Mara, Mick, Jerome and Alfie could go in the living room. They also covered the living room with a ringed coversheet. Soon after at 7:00, Nina was coming down the stairs in an outfit Mary wore in another Cinderella story when she was dancing in the ball scene with joey parker. Fabian got her and covered her eyes then told Mick to pull the curtains away. Fabian then moved his hands and Nina saw a dance floor. She and Fabian and the others danced to New Classic, Our generation, Breakthrough, More than a band and somebody. Then they gave Nina her presents

Jerome= A harry potter pygmy puff with a note that said I'm sorry Nina.

Mara=A beaded necklace

Mick=Sports shirt

Alfie=Cd's like Lemonade Mouth, Camp Rock 2 the Final Jam

Amber=Makeup Kit

Fabian=an Alaskan Husky Puppy (Alive)

Nina was amazed by Fabian's gift. She said "I think I will name you Shasta." Then she turned to Fabian and said "Thank you. I love her and you Fabes." Fabian said "Thank you Nines and you know what…I think we should do 1 more dance. How about, Can I have this dance?" Nina said "I would love to dance" They all danced and relaxed. The doorbell rang and Nina went to go get it. She screamed when she saw her friends Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Lewis, and Zane. She hugged each one and introduced them too her new friends. They talked but then they had to leave. So then, everyone said bye and then Nina said "best birthday ever." She then hugged Fabian so much that he picked her up and spun her around. A few hours later, everyone changed and fell asleep.

Fabian's POV: I woke to hear knocking. I opened the door to see my parents.

Fabian's Dad: Son. From what I hear, 500 hundred dollars (pounds) on a dog, for whom did you buy it for?

Fabian: For my girlfriend Nina. Yesterday was her birthday and I-being her boyfriend- wanted to buy her a nice gift.

Next thing that happened was Nina walking down the stairs with Shasta.

Nina: Good Morning Fabian. (Sees Fabian's parents) Hi Mr. and Mrs. Rutter. I'm Nina and this is Shasta.

Mrs. Rutter: Awww! What a cute puppy. Darling, it seems Fabian picked a great present for you Nina.

Nina: Well. What can I say? You raised a great one Mrs. Rutter. I'm proud to have him and Fabian respects me and I respect him.

Fabian's Dad: I just remembered. I needed to talk to Fabian…Alone.

Fabian and Mr. Rutter walked into the kitchen.

Fabian's Dad: Son. Listen…I don't know what you see in that American but whatever it is you need to stop it right now.

Fabian: That American is my girlfriend and no. I don't want to break up with Nina. I love her.

Fabian's Dad: You don't understand I'm doing this for you. Nina is American she should be with her own kind and you should be as well. I'm sorry but you need to leave her or I will disinherit you.

Fabian: DAD! Not fair! I love Nina. What? You tell me to get a girlfriend, I get 1 and now you don't like her! I can't believe you!

Fabian's Dad: FABIAN KENDALL RUTTER! Do not raise your voice at me! I will not allow you and this girl to be together!

Fabian: In case you forgot, I'm 17. So I make my own decisions.

Neither Fabian nor his dad knew that Nina was listening. But then Fabian came out and saw Nina starting to cry.

Fabian: Nina! Wait!

Nina left and Fabian turned to his dad.

Fabian: Look what you done! I can't believe you! (Walks away)

Fabian's dad: Fabian! Do not run after that girl. She needs an American-her own kind-

Fabian: I don't care.

Fabian was trying his best to stop Nina from crying.

Nina: Fabes. I'm so sorry.

Fabian: For what.

Nina: for not being British

Fabian: You don't have to be. I like you for who you are. My sweet American Nina.

Nina: You're right my handsome, British, Fabian.

Nina and Fabian walked downstairs and faced Fabian's dad.

Fabian: I don't really care about you disinheriting me dad. I love Nina and I won't give up on her…I promised her the first day she came.

Mr. Rutter: I finally understand now. The love my son has shown is inseparable. (Looks at Fabian) Fabian, son I'm so sorry but I was wrong. Do you forgive me so?

Fabian: Yeah dad. Sure. (Gives him a hug)

Fabian's Mom: Oh my boys are connecting

A few hours later

Fabian was getting ready for his date with Nina when Mick and Jerome came in carrying Nina-an unconscious Nina-. Amber came in carrying Shasta. When Fabian turned around and saw Nina he was shocked. When Fabian held Nina she glowed bright gold and then Sarah appeared.

Sarah: Fabian. Nina has allowed me to let you see me and hear me. You will have the same powers she has. You will be faster and stronger. Do you accept?

Fabian: Yes Sarah. Yes I do.

Sarah: Then congratulations, Fabian.

Fabian: Thank you.

The next thing that happened was Rufus coming in the house looking for Nina.

Rufus: Chosen One!

Fabian took the unconscious Nina and Shasta and put them in his room. Then he went to go face Rufus.

**The Fight **

Fabian: RUFUS! What would you want with Nina?

Rufus: I want immortality!

Fabian: You won't get it ever!

Fabian then shot Rufus with a ball of water.

Fabian: (thinks and looks at his hands.) Did I just do that?

The fight continued until Rufus picked up a sword and Fabian picked up a sword. During the fight, Nina and Shasta woke up to hear swords clashing and yelling. She opened the door to see Fabian cut but sliding and getting up again. Nina thought that she should help Fabian. So she turned into an Egyptian warrior Princess and went to help Fabian.

Nina: Fabian! I'm coming!

Fabian: No! Nina, don't do it. (Turns around to see an Egyptian warrior Princess) Wow. How- You-

Nina: Never mind. Right now we have to fight Rufus. (Turns to Rufus and rises in the air and says.) Rufus, you have tormented me and my friends long enough. Since you have you are no more!

Nina then lifted her right hand and Rufus was overtaken by a shadow. Afterwards, Nina floated down and changed back to normal. Fabian was cut so bad that he collapsed.


End file.
